Sorry Ronald x Reader
by ThatxBritishxGirl
Summary: Don't ask...
1. Chapter 1

**This is dedicated to Mara-Kun, she** ** _really_** **likes Ronald...**

3 years after you and Ronald Knox had been married you were expecting a baby boy, you remember the wedding like it was yesterday.

~Flashback To Your Wedding Day~

You walked down the isle with a smile on your face, your H/C hair was in a loose bun with strands coming down at your ears. You were wearing a long, slim dress dotted with white roses at the bottom, your shoes were simple white pumps. All the reapers were there, that Alois kid was there with his butler, Ciel was there with Sebastian, even Lizzy was there. Grell was close to crying (happy tears of course.) You wore contacts as you didn't want to wear your glasses on your wedding day. Ronald stood there, not being able to hide the exitment in his voice when he said 'I do.' It was one of the best days of your life. At the after party everyone seemed to be drunk by the end of it, everyone but Lizzy, she complained that no-one else would drag Ciel home when he was drunk. You ended up playing seven minutes in heaven but everyone fell asleep before anything was put in the hat...

~Back To Now~

Did I forget to mention that you were a reaper? "I hope he's gonna grow up to be like his dad!" Said Ronald, excitedly. "Be patient, he might actually be a hard worker." You chuckled. "Like William."

"Awww. I want him to come soon!" He whined.

"Ronald, can you feel him kicking?" You asked him as he put his hand on your stomach.

"Wow. Yeah, he's kicking hard!" He replied, grinning. "I wonder what his scynth will be."

"well... If mine's an axe and yours is a lawnmower maybe he will have a shovel!" You joked.

"What?! No way! He should have something cool, like a knife!"

"Maybe..."

"Do you think he might not be a reaper?" Asked Ronald.

"We're both reapers, Ronald, I think he will be too." You smiled.

"Anyway, Y/N, it's time for bed!" He told you. You got into bed and started reading a book.

"R-Ronald! He's coming!" You shouted.

"Quick! Come on! We have to go!" Ronald ran around like mad.

~At the hospital~

You heard the muffled speech of the doctor outside the curtain. "I'm sorry, sir." He said. You wondered why he said that, until Ronald came in with an upset face. "H-He didn't make it.." He said.

"What?" You asked with tears in your eyes.

"The baby... He didn't make it." He told you, also with tears in his eyes.

"B-But... Why?" You asked with tears now streaming down your face.

"He was too weak..."


	2. Chapter 2

You cried yourself to sleep that night, just thinking about it made you cry more. "Y/N?" Asked Ronald.

"Hm?" You replied, wiping your tears away.

"We should go now."

"Alright then."

"Are... You okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's go."

~In The Car~

"Do you want to try again?" Asked Ronald.

"No, I don't want to go through that pain again." You joked, trying to laugh.

"Heh... By now everyone will know the news." He sighed. It was true though and you knew it.

"Grell will probably come by with a big bunch of flowers." You told him, Grell always did things like that. You wondered if Ciel would even care, it seemed like he had a heart of stone.

~Back At Your House~

Just as you sat down there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Shouted Ronald. When he opened the door, there stood; Ciel, Sebastian (with Grell on his shoulder), William, Undertaker, Alois, Claude, Hannah, The Triplets, Prince Soma, Agni, Lizzy, Lau, RanMao, MeyRin, Finny, Baldroy, Tanaka (Actually, he sat), Druitt, Abberline and Your Parents with a whole bunch of flowers, sorry cards and gifts. "Woah." Said you and Ronald in sync. "Well, are you coming with us or not?" Asked Ciel.

"Wh-Where?" You replied.

"To the adoption centre."

"Y-you did all this? For me?" You asked, swelling up with tears.

"Of course!" Cheered the crowd.

"Thank you." You said, calming down.

"Off we go!" Shouted Alois, cheerfully. You all went to the adoption centre for you to pick a child.

~At The Adoption Centre~

You had a chat with all the children, they were so cute! Or so Lizzy said. It was hard for you to pick just one, but in the end, you chose a small boy called Harry. He was 3 years old. "Sweetheart? We have something for you." Said your mother and handed you a heavy box, inside you saw a grey and white baby husky, you decided to name him Charlie. Charlie sat in the back of the car with Harry, he sniffed him at first then started licking his face. They had loads of fun together on the way back home.

~Back At Home~

"Mum?" Asked Harry.

"Yes?" You replied as you carried him inside.

"Why did you adopt me?"

"Well, Mummy had a baby before you, but he didn't live." You said, almost crying again.

"Why?"

"I-I-I... H-He... Was too..." You began, until you started crying. "Ask your father." So he did.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to mummy's baby?"

"He was too weak... He wasn't strong enough to live..."

"Oh."

"A-Anyway, it's bed time for you, Mister!" Said Ronald as he tickled Harry.

"Hahahah! Stop!" He laughed.

~After Harry Is In Bed~

"You okay?" Asked Ronald, as he knew Harry asked the question.

"I'm fine." You said, covered in tissues.

"He's only 3, he should forget about it." He said as he pecked your lips.

"I love you, Ronald."

"I love you too."

You both drifted off to sleep, calmly and peacefully...

 **Okay, to anyone saying that it's spelt 'Mom' Read my username and think again. It's so annoying being British ;-; Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
